


Big Brother Knows Best

by Zombeki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Smut, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeki/pseuds/Zombeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle gets Daryl a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little something light hearted that I wrote in between planning bigger & better stories. There's a bit of plot with some porn :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! I've no beta :)

Daryl took it up the ass a lot.

Only when he was drunk though, when he was sober he was almost certain that he was straight. However, these days it was rare that Daryl wasn't completely wasted, so maybe he preferred being a gay drunk to being straight and sober. Even big brother Merle had become concerned for his baby brother.

It had become a routine. Getting in from work, taking a quick shower and heading straight to his local bar to get completely off his face, pick up some young man and letting him fuck him senseless. He always regretted it the next morning. At least he told himself that was what the feeling was. It could have just been the remains of his hangover.  

It had been another night of Daryl's strange antics and now Merle felt as though he had to say something. He did his brotherly duty by making Daryl a hot mug of coffee and taking it to him in bed, he was due up for his shift at work soon anyway.

"Hey baby brother, another late one?"

Daryl just grunted, but happily accepted the coffee from Merle's hands. Merle sat on the edge of Daryl's bed waiting at least a few minutes for the coffee to take effect.

"Better?"

"Better."

Merle looked over Daryl, his eyes were sunken from lack of sleep and his body radiated the smell of stale whisky.

"You been hitting the booze pretty hard lately, something going on?" Daryl immediately stiffened. He cautiously looked out the corner of his eyes towards his brother.

"No, just enjoying myself,"

"Don't look like you enjoying yourself, you always look a damn sorry sight," Merle sighed. Daryl might think he was enjoying himself whilst he was drunk but Merle had been there and got the t-shirt. He knew the sight of someone drowning his sorrows when he saw it.

"I'm fine, don't got to worry about me,"

"Yeah, well baby brother, I do worry about you. Are you lonely? Is that it?" Daryl flushed slightly letting him know he had hit the nail on the head. "Don't worry about that baby brother, Merle will hook you up, I know a few girls that would date a Dixon at the drop of a hat!"

Daryl flushed further, he wasn't too sure how to tell his big brother that at the moment girls just weren't doing it for him.

"That's alright, you ain't got to do anything like that," Daryl tried to hide his face behind his mug as he downed the remains. "Besides I'm too busy to date,"

"Bullshit. I swear some of these girls are gre-"

"I don't want any girls Merle!" Daryl threw himself off the bed to get out of the room, he did not want to have this conversation. But Merle followed, seemingly not understanding that Daryl storming out was meant to be the end of it.

"So you don't want girls? Do you want a guy?" Merle's voice had gone considerably quiet as he said the words. He'd heard from a few folk around town that they had seen Daryl snooping around with young men. Merle had ignored all the talk, but in all honesty wasn't that surprised. His baby brother had always been very sweet, and not so interested in woman as he had been.

Daryl had remained silent after hearing what Merle had suggested. He then continued to lock himself in the bathroom until he had to go to work. He really didn't want to talk to Merle about it.

"One guy coming up." Merle muttered to himself as he left Daryl to his own devices.

 

***

 

Merle wasn't checking the guy out. He had to keep telling himself that it was worth it for Daryl. It would have made the situation a little less awkward if the guy he was checking out (on Daryl's behalf) wasn't the police officer that was arresting him.

The officer was young but not too young, he had soft looking wavy hair and the beginnings of a beard. He had been quite gentle when cuffing Merles wrists, and had been considerably less aggressive than his partner.

He was perfect.

Well at least Merle thought so, he himself wasn't attracted to men, but he could see an attractive male when he saw one. And Officer Grimes, well he was what Merle would call a pretty boy. And he was pretty sure Daryl would love him.

He hoped.

Merle sat waiting in the interview room for Officer Grimes to come back. He had no idea whether the man swung in the favour of other men, but Merle figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

Soon enough the pretty boy cop came back into the room with the glass of water that Merle had requested.

"Okay so you know why you've been arrested Mr Dixon?" Officer Grimes began as he took the seat opposite.

"I already told you, it ain't got nothing to do with me, I'm not part of that gang, I just drink with them, sometimes," Merle was becoming agitated, he knew about the gang that was peddling drugs around Kings County, hell they'd even asked him to be a part of it, but Merle had been keeping his nose clean, he was already on his second strike.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you was there on the evening of the 23rd, when over $300,000 worth of cocaine was being stored and distributed," Merle looked the officer up and down, he had been calm and gentle with Merle so far, but he could see the ice within the man's eyes, he was someone you really didn't want to be on the wrong side of.

"Listen officer, I really am telling you the truth when I say that it ain't nothing to do with me, I've never worked for them! However, I might be willing to give you information on them in exchange for something else..."

A menacing look flashed across the officer's face before he spoke.

"You realise that bribing an officer is an offence?"

Merle just rolled his eyes.

"It's not a bribe, just think of it as more of a deal, I've got something you want and I've got a favour I want you to do for me in return," Merle waved his arm as though it was something or nothing. Officer Grimes began to look interested.

"Okay Mr Dixon, say I look at this as me just doing you a favour in return for some information, what is it exactly that you want me to do? I'm not able to wipe your record clean or anything like that,"

Merle just smirked and leaned over into the other man's personal space.

"I want you, to take my brother on a date,"

The look on the officer's face was priceless, and if Merle wasn't being deadly serious, he might have laughed.

"You want me to date your brother?" Officer Grimes repeated, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's right, don't worry the boys sweet as pie and don't look a thing like me, he took after our mamma," Merle could see the conflict cross the officer's face. He knew he wanted the information on the gang badly.

"I have to ask, _why_ do you want me to date your brother? Seems like an odd request,"

"Daryl, he ain't really showed much interest in women, and I think it's because he's been wanting men, but he's too scared that I'll disown him or something. And I can tell he's lonely, I'm just being a good brother!"

The other man nodded, taking the water he had brought in for Merle and draining it himself.

"I'll agree to your terms, as long as the information is something of worth to me,"

"Oh trust me, this is going to be worth your time," with that being said, the other man handed over a document for Merle to make his statement and sign. Once he had finished he simply said, "you know where I live, I'll be seeing you soon,"

 

***

 

Two days later after Daryl had just finished his shift from work, he was starting on getting ready to go out for the evening when he noticed a car pulling up into the driveway. He moved to go to the door and answer it for when the man in the car knocked.

When Daryl pulled the door open his first thoughts were that he knew he wasn't meant to feel like this about a man without being drunk. But damn the man was beautiful. After staring he came to his senses and spoke.

"Can I help you?" He asked eyeing up the other man, wondering what someone like him was doing out here. He was too pretty and clean to be seen amongst the likes of the Dixons.

"Yeah my names Rick Grimes, I was hoping to speak to Merle Dixon, if he's around?" Rick smiled as he spoke, making Daryl slightly nervous. He'd never attempted to pick up guys like this before, and he knew why, Rick Grimes was making him weak at the knees and was way out of his league.

"Yeah I'll just get him," Daryl turned back into the house shouting his brothers name as loud as he could. When Merle arrived he didn't move away from the door, even though Rick wasn't there to see him.

"Well if it isn't officer Grimes, what can I do for you?" Daryl looked over to Rick again, he would have never have guessed the guy a cop, in his nice jeans and flannel shirt he looked more like a kept man.

"I just wanted to apologise for the other day, and also thank you for giving us the information we needed, it was really helpful to our investigation. If there is anything I can do to say thank you..." Rick wasn't looking at Merle as he spoke, he was staring at Daryl, it was too much for the hunter to handle so he kept his gaze to the floor, only sneaking glances every now and then.

"Well I'm glad I was of some help but there is one way you can thank me, how about you take our Daryl here out for a drink, you was just about to go out anyway weren't you baby brother?" Both men had turned to look at Daryl. Both looking strangely hopeful. He felt the pressure of both men staring at him and knew his only way out was to give Merle what he wanted.

"Fine but you're paying," Daryl growled before pushing past his brother to get out of the house. After he had walked ahead he turned around to Rick who was still stood on his porch. "You coming or not?" Both men retreated to Rick's car.

 

***

 

The drive to the bar was awkwardly silent. Daryl could see that Rick kept attempting to start conversation but then thought against it. His mouth opening and closing like a fish in water.

When they arrived Daryl jumped straight out and headed over to his spot at the corner of the wooden bar, hidden from view but allowing him to keep the drinks flowing. He didn't look back to see if Rick had followed him. Daryl only took Rick along for his brother, but Daryl was only there for one thing and he knew having a cop around was going to put his potential fucks off. And Daryl wasn't stupid or drunk enough to believe he was going to get it from Rick himself.

But there Rick was, sliding into the bar stool next to his own. Daryl cursed under his breath.

"Listen, I get that my brother is trying to do something nice for me by setting us up but I ain't gay so you don't have to hang around," Daryl didn't really want Rick to leave. He was good eye candy, but that's all he was. Merle may have set them up, but that didn't mean that Rick was interested in a dumb redneck like him. It just meant that Rick was holding up his end of the deal.

"Your brother seems to think you are," Rick smiled ordering two Jack and cokes.

"Yeah well he thinks he knows everything, but he don't got a clue," Daryl sneered.

"He thinks you deserve better than random fucks," Rick said, still smiling but not looking directly at him.

Daryl just growled, downing his drink in one.

The night carried on quite badly, Rick trying to have small talk and Daryl not willing to comply. Instead he was trying to keep his attention on the other men that was occupying the bar. Trying damn hard not to keep staring at Rick.

He could see that Rick was becoming agitated just as a man walked through the doors. Daryl grinned, the night could still be saved.

The man was someone whose name Daryl couldn't remember, but he had been all over Daryl, and if Daryl could remember rightly, he had fucked him good.

Rick looked over to see who Daryl was smiling at, seen as he hadn't been paying any attention to who he was actually with. He saw a young man eyeing Daryl back up, smiling at him from behind his drink.

"You know him?" Rick asked.

"Hm?" Daryl snapped his head back to Rick.

"That guy you're smiling at? You know him?" Rick asked again, giving Daryl a look he couldn't quite figure out.

"Just some guy I've met once before," Daryl answered pinning his eyes back on the unnamed man.

"If you want to go and hang with him it's fine, I can just go," Rick said, surprising Daryl when he saw that Rick looked slightly rejected and hurt.

"No it's fine, you was saying something about your partner Shane?" Daryl questioned, feeling like a dick for making Rick feel bad.

Rick's face lit up as he continued his anecdote about his friend Shane. Daryl tried to make it look like he was listening but the man was now nodding to Daryl then towards the door.

Just as Daryl was about to call it a night on Rick, the cop placed his hand on Daryl's bicep, giving a small squeeze.

"We should go somewhere else, you know, maybe a walk just you and me?" Daryl inwardly cursed his brother for trying to set him up, just when he thought he was going to get laid he had to babysit a guy that was nothing more than a fantasy for Daryl.

"Yeah sure," Daryl sighed, looking over to the other man, giving him a look that said maybe next time with a wink.

Rick smiled and stood, taking Daryl by the wrist, pulling him out of the bar.

They began to walk, Daryl didn't know exactly where they was going but Rick kept touching him as he spoke, filling any silences. Daryl didn't mind the sound of Rick's voice, even with his southern drawl he managed to keep his voice soft and friendly.

When they came to a stop it was outside a small house on a quiet street, somewhere Daryl hadn't been before.

"Do you want to come in?" Rick asked, looking hopeful, his hands now fidgeting nervously.

"Rick I've had a good time, but you don't got to do all this for my brother. I appreciate you taking me out an' all," Daryl said, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Oh," Daryl couldn't see Rick's expression but he was sure he didn't want to. "Well, I had a good time too, I'm sorry if you wanted to be with that other guy, I didn't mean to get in the way,"

"You weren't in the way, like I said, you already done enough, and I've taken up enough of your time," Daryl began to nibble on his thumb, his own nervous habit.

"I ain't got nothing better to do with my time if you still want to come in?" Rick asked again, sounding hopeful.

"Nah, I'd better head home, got to get up early for work, thanks anyway," Daryl began to walk away as he heard Rick shout after him.

"I'll see you around then?!"

Daryl just grunted.

 

***

 

Merle found himself sat on the opposite side of Rick's desk, mustering up the dirtiest of looks he could give.

"What do you want me to do Merle? He just wasn't interested in me! I can't force him!" Rick sighed, running his hand over his face.

"You could have tried harder! He looked like someone had kicked his puppy for God's sake!"

"I think that was because I had gotten in the way of the guy he was practically eye fucking! He didn't want me he wanted anyone in that damn bar but me!" Rick tried again, reasoning with a Dixon was proving to be difficult.

"Do you want him?" Merle asked, his voice low and serious.

"Listen, I really didn't expect much when I turned up at your home the other day, but you was right, and I found that I was more than happy that I'd agreed to your deal. He's gorgeous and a good listener and well many other things you probably don't want to hear me say, but I swear, I tried and he still wasn't interested," Rick tried again, looking dejected.

"Come by tomorrow and ask him out again,"

"Merle, I'm not going to beg for him, I'll only end up looking like a bigger ass than I already do!"

"You don't get it officer, he didn't really want them other people in that bar, but that's all he thinks he's worth. I could see in his face when you showed up at the door that he liked the look of you! He's lonely and he's trying to get over it with casual sex and it just isn't working for him, he needs someone to love and look after him!"

Rick and Merle both stayed silent. Rick could see that it was a big deal that Merle was spilling his guts out to him about his brother, someone the man clearly held dear to him.

"Okay, I'll try again, maybe you could help, you know like drop some hints that I do like him, and that I had a good time with him and stuff?"

Merle grinned as he stood.

"You got it officer friendly!"

 

***

 

Two days later Daryl found himself staring back into them same sparkling blue eyes. Eyes he thought he'd never see again. But there Rick was, on his porch, looking as damn good as he did the first time he had come to his door.

"I thought maybe we could go out again?" Rick asked, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet. If Daryl didn't know any better it looked like he was trying not to run away.

"You want to go out again with me?" Rick nodded as he gave Daryl a big smile. Daryl hadn't taken much notice of Rick's mouth before, but now that he had, he couldn't get the thought of them soft pink lips wrapped around his dick out of his mind. "Why?" That was all that Daryl could force out of his mouth without saying something inappropriate.

"Cause I had fun last time and I wanted to see you again, if you want to?" Rick's eyes were lit up like Daryl was his first gift to open on Christmas morning. There was no way he could say no to this man.

"Merle ain't in, we could watch a film and order pizza?" Daryl suggested, he didn't want to go back to the bar and watch all his potential one night stands slip through his fingers.

"Sounds great!" Rick said as he pushed past Daryl into the house. He went straight to the couch and got himself comfy as he waited for the other man to come and sit with him.

"All my films are in the cupboard in the corner, you can pick one. Do you want a beer?" Daryl asked staring at Rick's ass as he made his way to the cupboard, bending over to retrieve the movie for the evening.

"Beer sounds nice," Rick said sweetly, as he went to put the dvd into the player.

Daryl returned from the kitchen, handing Rick his beer and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Rick quickly scooted up closer to him, pressing his entire side into his own. Daryl tensed up. He wasn't use to this sort of contact from a man whilst he was completely sober. But he found he liked it, which was a new revolution in Daryl's mind, as he was only able to be with a man with false drunken confidence.

As the movie progressed so did Rick's hand. It started by lightly touching Daryl's fingers, to rubbing soft circles on his knee, then gradually getting higher and higher up his thigh. Daryl tried his best to ignore it. But when a beautiful man has his hand so close to his dick, it was hard to dismiss.

Daryl turned to question Rick's motives but before any words could pass his lips, the other man was silencing him with his own. Daryl melted straight into it, pushing back hard and curling his fingers around the back of Rick's neck. The kissing quickly became heated as Rick pulled Daryl into his lap, slowly grinding their hips together.

Small groans and gasps escaped the men they began to touch any part of each other that they could. Running fingers over nipples or licking and sucking on sensitive necks.

Daryl pulled back to begin stripping Rick of his clothes, needing skin to skin contact. He stood to remove his own but quickly placed himself back into Rick's naked lap, rubbing their erections into one another, drawing low moans from both men.

Daryl's mind was all over the place, constantly reminding him that this time he couldn't blame it on being drunk. This time, he was going to have fully conscious sex with a man out of choice. But another voice was screaming at him that he didn't care, he just needed to feel Rick's hard cock in his ass, pounding him until all the neighbours knew his name.

Daryl didn't care about foreplay tonight, he could feel his release so close already, any teasing would probably lead to an early finish. Daryl quickly got up to go and retrieve a bottle of lube from his bedroom, getting back into Rick's lap in record time, pouring the lube over Rick's ready fingers. As the first digit penetrated him, both men groaned.

"Damn Daryl, you're so tight, you're going to feel so good around my cock," Daryl held onto the base of his cock to stop himself from spilling his cum then and there. The sound of Rick talking dirty turned him on tenfold. It was so different from his soft friendly regular self.

Soon Daryl had been stretched and teased as much as he could take, turning him into a whimpering mess. As Rick pulled all three fingers out of Daryl he began to lube himself up.

"You ready to ride my cock, baby?" Daryl looked up into Rick's face, his eyes were blown and heavy with lust. It was hard for Daryl to look at when he wasn't clouded with beer goggles. The sight was something else, stirring more than just lust around in a pool of emotions.

Daryl lined up Rick's cock, slowly pushing himself down onto the hard erection, revelling in the feeling as Rick's dick filled him up inch by inch.

"Oh fuck!" Daryl cursed as Rick started to move his hips with it, making Daryl start to bounce in his lap. His own head being thrown back as Rick brought him down hard on to his cock.

Both men lost themselves in the sensations, meeting each other's thrusts hard and fast, Rick pounding Daryl just like he had hoped, and Rick did not disappoint.

It wasn't long before Daryl felt the heat spreading through his body, signalling his release. He reached down to pump his length but Rick had other ideas. He grabbed onto Daryl's wrists pinning them behind his own back.

"No baby, I want you to come just from me fucking you," Daryl groaned at the words alone, not being able to help as the white streaks of cum shot out of his dick hot and fast, covering Rick's chest.

Daryl started to feel Rick's thrusts becoming erratic, not keeping into Daryl's rhythm. Then soon the man beneath him started to shake as he filled Daryl with his own cum, Daryl clenching and slowly rocking Rick through his orgasm.  

"Fuck." Daryl sagged his spent body into Rick's, unable to hold himself up for the moment.

"God Daryl, that was amazing," Rick breathed, trying to catch his breath, running his fingers lightly up and down Daryl's spine.

This was the part Daryl was dreading. What did he do now? Normally he was so drunk he wasn't worried about getting up and leaving, but this was different. This wasn't a drunken one night stand. Was Rick wanting to spend the night? Would he get up and leave and that be it? Daryl's stomach didn't react well to the last thought, he really didn't want Rick to be a random notch on his bedpost.

Rick was kind and friendly and seemed to like Daryl without needing to be off his face. Daryl knew a good thing when he saw it, but he knew Rick couldn't possibly think the same of him.

"Maybe we should get cleaned up, move it to the bedroom?" Rick suggested after they had been sat cuddling in their sweat and cum. Daryl didn't want to move, but Rick was suggesting that he was not planning to leave any time soon. Daryl smiled.

 

***

 

The next morning Daryl woke up in a happy haze. After the two men had made their way to bed they had given each other a blow job, and Daryl had been right about seeing Rick's lips around his cock, almost had him cumming as quick as a horny school boy. Soon after they had both fallen asleep wrapped up within one another.

But as Daryl came to, he realised that his bed was empty of Rick. He patted around to find cold sheets. He looked to see if maybe he had left Daryl a note but there was nothing. Daryl wanted to punch himself for allowing himself to believe this would be different. That someone like Rick would really want anything to do with him.

Daryl spent the rest of the day moping around, it was something he had never done before and the feeling left him unsettled and hurt.

The next morning Daryl went to work feeling worse. He had tried to convince himself that Rick must of had a good reason to leave and would come back to see him later on, tell him he was being silly for worrying all day. But Rick never showed.

Daryl worked at the local carpenters that make bespoke furniture to order. He had always been better with his hands than using his brain. Daryl threw himself into his work, trying to catch up on the orders he had piling up but also trying to preoccupy his mind.

Soon after lunch Daryl heard the shop door open. He carried on his work, hoping someone else would deal with the customer. When Mandy who worked the front desk came through he knew it was going to be another order to add to his already heavy workload.

"Daryl, there's someone here to see you," she looked slightly worried as she spoke, making Daryl feel on edge. As he walked through the shop he could see why Mandy looked so concerned. There was a police cruiser parked out front. He just hoped it wasn't Merle again.

When he got through to the front desk he stopped dead. There was Rick in his police uniform, smiling at Daryl.

"Hey, Merle said I'd find you here. I stopped by the house first," when Rick saw Daryl's expression he began to stumble. "Sorry, should I have not come?"

"No! I'm glad you're here, just shocked is all," Daryl said, unable to help the thumb coming up to his lips.

"Good. I was hoping that you'd want to come have dinner with me tonight?" Rick slid to stand in front of Daryl, getting in as close as possible.

"Really?" Was all Daryl could ask, so unsure of himself. Rick just laughed as he pressed his lips to Daryl's for a small sweet kiss.

"Of course, unless you'd rather go back to that bar picking up random strangers? But I'd rather have you all to myself, I'm not good when it comes to sharing my things, especially my boyfriend," Rick smiled, putting his hands on Daryl's waist, slightly protective.

"Boyfriend?" Daryl had never been good with words, but right now his brain wasn't working with him, not allowing more than one word to come out of his mouth at a time.

"Yeah, if you want to be? I promise I'll treat you real good," Rick winked, making Daryl start to flush with colour.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

 

 


End file.
